1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a laminating device and a laminating method using the same, and for example, to a laminating device that decreases a failure rate of products to increase process efficiency and a laminating method using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices based on portability have been widely used. As portable electronic devices such as, for example, a tablet PC in addition to small sized electronic devices such as a mobile phone, has been widely used in recent years.
The above-described portable electronic devices include a display apparatus for providing visual information such as, for example, an image or a video to a user to support various functions. As components for driving the display apparatus are downsized, the importance of the display apparatus in the electronic devices has gradually increased. For example, as the electronic devices have included various designs in recent years, the needs for a flexible display apparatus have increased.